Kamen Rider 1
Kamen Rider 1 is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. He is one of the main characters in its third game. His current primary form is that New Form of his final Rider Power upgrade, while his very first form, remained unknown, either as playable or support only. His civilian identity, Takeshi Hongo is playable. Rider 1 can start from either as his civilian identity, or his Rider identity. Biography Before becoming a Rider who is well-known of being a living legend, Takeshi Hongo was a college biochemistry student. Born in 15 August 1948, he is an extremely intelligent young man with an IQ of 600 who attended Jounan University and enjoyed riding motorcycles. While practicing for the grand prix, Hongo followed a group of bikers who were calling him out, only to fall into a trap sent up by terrorist organization Shocker as they convert him into a super-powered cyborg before he woke up a week later as they are about to complete the process with brain washing. However, Hongo manages to escape Shocker's base by chance due to his college professor Midorikawa, who has been working for Shocker and was the man who selected Hongo to join the organization. The two are pursued by the Shocker Inhumanoid Spider Man and his forces as they hide out at warehouse 55 at the habor. Unfortunately, Spider Man managed to track Ruriko to their location and kills the Professor as Ruriko arrives, blaming Hongo for her father's death before Spider Man takes her. Pursuing them, Rider 1 fights through Spider Man's minions before battling the Inhumanoid, killing him with a Rider Kick. After this initial introduction, the series becomes, as with most tokusatsu programmes of the era, fairly formulaic. Each episode sees Hongo meeting another of Shocker's mutants, interacting briefly with supporting characters, such as his mentor Tachibana Tobei, and ultimately defeating the enemy, often with trademark "Rider Kick" or "Rider Punch" attacks. As the Kamen Rider, Hongo battles Shocker's monsters before learning that Shocker recreated the original Kamen Rider cyborg design on Ichimonji Hayato in an effort to combat the threat that Hongo posed to their organization. Hongo helped Ichimonji escape from Shocker, leaving him to fight Shocker as Kamen Rider 2 while he left the country to fight Shocker's other branches around the world. Eventually, Hongo returns to Japan and, as Kamen Rider 1, joins forces with Ichimonji as the "Double Riders" to finish Shocker and then destroy the Gel-Shocker organization that formed soon after. Kamen Riders 1 and 2 next appeared in the sequel Kamen Rider V3. The titular V3 was Kazami Shirou, a junior of Hongo's, and begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organisation. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". The Double Riders were apparently killed detonating an atomic bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. The Double Riders would make appearances in most succeeding Kamen Rider TV series, with the exception of Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Super-1 (although they show up in Super-1's movie) and Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider 1 would lead the senior Riders once again in the final episodes of Kamen Rider Black RX. Between Kamen Rider Kuuga and Kamen Rider Kiva, no past Riders appeared in the new live action productions of the franchise. However, in 2009, Kamen Rider 1 reappeared alongside the other Showa Riders to assist Decade in the movie Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Kamen Rider 1 led the Riders from the Showa and Heisei periods in the final battle against Dai-Shocker and, alongside Kamen Rider 2, defeated Dai-Shocker's Ambassador Hell, with help from Kabuto and Black RX. Rider 1 went on to help defeat Shadow Moon and King Dark. During the events of OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed was not negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader. In the very first two Super Hero Taisen events involving some of both Kamen Riders and Super Sentai (Metal Hero(es) in the second). He is one of the two leaders from each side where he led the Kamen Rider army, while Akaranger led a Super Sentai army. In the first Super Hero Taisen events, Rider 1 and Akaranger knows that Shocker and Zagyack are planning something to take over the world, they had Decade and Gokai Red to pretend to be the leader of a respective villain groups, and to "destroy" each two hero factions and the "traitors" of their respective sides. He and Akaranger let themselves being "killed" by Decade and Gokai Red respectively. Thought once all Riders and Sentai has been "destroyed", leading only Gokai Green and the Den-O's Imagin Riders are the remaining left from each sides, with the two villain factions of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zagyack led by Narutaki and the Hero Hunter Silva revealed their motives to destroy the heroes by having them fight each other to death, in a same time Decade and Gokai Red reveal that they were play along with a villain act, revealing that all Sentai and Riders are not dead, but to transport them in a dimensional rift, so both Shocker and Zagyack made their moves in front of the less remaining Sentai and Riders left, and making them ended up into the heroes' trap to take all villains together, open the dimensional rift gate to release all Sentai and Rider heroes for a final battle against two villain groups. In the sequel, Super Hero Taisen Z events, Rider 1 and Akaranger, along with their recruited army of both Sentai and Rider heroes, including a bit late arrival of Kyoryu Gold arrived a bit late to help the Space Sheriff Metal Heroes, the other Super Sentai besides Kyoryuger, Go-Busters and Gokaiger, and the other Kamen Riders besides Wizard and Beast against Space Crim Syndicate and Shocker. In Heisei vs. Showa Kamen Rider Taisen event, Takeshi learned that Badan Empire is about to be revived, and had all data from Yggdrasill, such as having their own Kamen Rider, a brainwashed Fifteen, as well as setting the area Zawame as a battlefield where all Riders can be turned into a Lockseeds after their defeats, trapping them inside Helheim. He then sent the former Badan victim now a Rider, Ryo Murasame, Kamen Rider ZX for an undercover mission to patrol on what Badan is planning, and told him to ensure that Gaim (the current Heisei Rider prior Drive and Ghost's appearance) to survive, due to the having a full potential to resist Helheim's influence as a true Kamen Rider of his story to save humanity to get rid of all Helheim's mess on Earth, while he and the other fellow Showa Rider attempt to lure the Heisei Riders, by pretending the current era Riders has no dream and will of fight for justice, never deserve as a true Rider, decide to eliminate them. In a final battle between the 7 remaining Riders from each two sides, Rider 1 has been holding back to let Gaim "kills" him. Once Badan made their moves to unleash the device to revive the death (like Masato Kusaka, the former primary Kaixa), in using Shu Aoi, Fifteen's son, who died and revived for temporary due to having an imaginable power like ToQger, Rider 1 and the other defeated Riders are released by Gaim and ZX from the Lockseed seals, and battles Badan to save humanity once and for all, with the help of ToQger and Kyoryu Red. After Badan is defeated, with Ren Aoi broke free from the Badan's brainwashing via Sengoku Driver Badan created, Rider 1 and his fellow Showa Riders help the father and son to take them to where Saki Aoi (Ren's wife and Shu's mother) is at a light tower, before Shu disappeared as a spirit and rest in peace eternally. Though the battle against Badan is over however, Rider 1 speaks half-truth that Heisei Riders needs to learn lesson about justice, challenging the Heisei Riders for a battle, in order to prove if the next generation like Heisei Riders are strong enough to protect the humanity. When Gaim not dodging Rider 1's finisher, Rider 1 noticed that Gaim is protecting the flower, leading Rider 1 declare his side's lost and stating that a nature like flower is a first step to protect humanity, thus entrusting the Heisei Riders and the possible future era Riders to be strong to protect humanity. In Super Hero Taisen GP event, in the 1973 where he and Rider 2 departs after Shocker is finally ceased, they are attacked and killed by the time-traveling Kamen Rider 3/Kyoichiro Kuroi (a Rider who should never exist), thus altering the current timeline throught using the Time Modifier Machine Shocker made, where most of all Kamen Riders turned into a brainwashed/memory altered Shocker Riders, while the other Kamen Riders like Garren, Zeronos, Mach and Faiz (later the Royal Ace Riders from Kamen Rider Blade after Zeronos, Mach and a former undercover Shocker agent Rider 3 defeats them from Shocker's brainwash) remained the same as one of the resistance left. After Rider 3's redemption through a race, lost against Drive for giving an empathy about what it means to be the best means no cheating, but Shocker doesn't know how to quit and accepting their lost into destroying the Riders, he and Rider 2 are revived by Rider 3's remaining new found willpower, restoring all Shocker Riders' memories back to Kamen Riders, until the Great Leader (in Rider Robo form) has gone too far erasing most of all Riders out of existence, leading Rider 3 manage to broke himself free and renders Great Leader lost the power to erase entire Riders. Luckily, the Riders are aided by Ninninger. However, they mourned Mach's death. Thought the battle is finished, with Shocker is seemingly destroyed along with the Time Modifier Machine, the timeline is about to be restored (a bit, due to Mach's death), Rider 1 and his fellow Riders whose survived from the Great Leader's Time Modifier's Existence Eraser, bid Kyoichiro a farewell as a Rider, but ensure will meet again on the other side. Details Gallery ' Rider 1.png|Kamen Rider 1 Takeshi Hongo.png|Takeshi Hongo ' Vehicle/Transportation Rider 1's bike is New Cyclone, while as in original appearance as original Cyclone. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis